Prägling är bara skit
by ScottPilgrim-vs-You
Summary: Alla präglas och sen gifter dem sig, alla utom Leah. Att vara best man på Jacobs och Nessies bröllop är det närmaste hon kan komma altaret. Jacob och Leah friendship. R


**Ni vet vad som gäller, va? Allt tillhör SM. Enjoy!**

"Är du säker på det här?" frågade jag och drog i Jacobs fluga för femtioelfte gången.

"Varför skulle jag inte vara säker?"

"Jag vill inte stå ensam kvar vid altaret när du flyr", sa jag skämtsamt.

"Jag tänker inte fly", sa han seriöst.

"Okej, okej, ta det lugnt."

"Ser jag anständig ut?" frågade han och ställde sig upp.

"Anständig nog för en blodsugare."

Jake tog tag i min kavaj och drog mig tät intill honom.

"De där _blodsugarna _kommer vara min familj om några timmar, och då kommer dem atomatiskt bli din familj", väste han.

Det knackade på dörren och Jake släppte mig och rättade till sin egna kavaj.

"Kom in", sa han utan att släppa mig med blicken.

En nervös Edward kom in.

"Kan jag få prata med Jacob själv i en minut?" frågade han vänd mot mig.

Jag slank förbi honom och ut i hallen. Jag ställde mig på vakt utanför dörren. Alice kom förbi och stack i en ljusblå ros i kavajslaget.

"Du anar inte hur mycket jag hatar dig nu", sa hon och fortsatte ner i hallen.

Alice ville att jag skulle ha samma blåa klänning som hon och Rosalie men jag hade totalvägrat. Klänningen hängde oprovad i Alices garderob. Istället hade jag drivit igenom mitt förslag om kostymen. Alice hatade det men jag bryde mig inte, jag var faktiskt Jakes best men. När han frågat mig hade jag blivit väldigt förvånad för jag trode han ville ha Quil och Embry. Han sa att han inte kunde lämna sin beta i sticket men han hade ett vilkor, att han skulle få vara min best man när jag gifte mig. Det hade jag bara skrattat åt.

"Du ser fin ut, Leah", sa Edward innan han slank iväg.

"Var det ett trevligt svärfars tal?" frågade jag en nervös Jake. Han bara nickade.

Det knackade på dörren igen och jag öppnade för Jake var helt paraleserad. Utanför stod Esme.

"Vad fin du är, Leah", sa hon och strök mig över armen. "Jag kom för att berätta att ni måste gå ner nu."

Jag tog tag i Jakes hand och vinglade iväg på mina klackar jag inte fått överge för Alice. Det var samma modell som Alice och Rose hade fast mina var svarta istället för ljusblå. Tolv centimeters fotbrytande maskiner.

"Det där är Randall", viskade Jake när vi stod vid altaret och väntade. "Och det där är min kusin Justin, brevid honom sitter ännu en kusin, Aston heter han."

Jacob ville att jag skulle titta på alla lediga killar, och upptagna för den delen, på bröllopet.

"Jag vill inte präglas på en av dina kusiner, inte på nån vampyr heller", sa jag och tittade ännu en gång bort mot Randall. Jag måste erkänna det, han var ganska snygg.

"Okej, men då måste du se till att du fixar en egen kille så jag kan få vara best man."

"In your dreams", sa jag och skrattade.

Jasper började spela den vanliga bröllops marchen och vi tystnade och tittade efter Nessie med följe. Edward såg så stolt ut så ha kunde spricka. Han gled fram över mittgången med Nessie i armen. Jacobs blick fylldes av beundran. Jag log över hur lycklig han var.

Den vanliga proceduren ägde rum och när de sa sina löften så såg jag tårar rinna ner för Jakes kinder.

När de kysst varandra dånade det applåder. Innnan någon annan hann fram till paren kysste jag Jacob och gav Nessie en kram. Jag blev undan knuffad av Edward som såg ännu stoltare ut än förut.

"Är du riktigt lycklig nu?" frågade jag medan vi dansade sakta.

"Ja, nu är det ända som kan göra mig lyckligare ett barn."

Jag log och tänkte på alla timmar jag skulle bli tvungen att sitta barnvakt bara för jag är beta. Dansen tog slut och Edward-av alla människor-bjöd upp mig.

Vi dansade sakta tills jag såg en man i utkanten av dansgolvet och stannade upp. Han var blek-vampyr-,hade lilatonade ögon-kontakt linser över de glödande röda-och brunt hår. Edward drog iväg mig för att fortsätta dansen. Jag tappade balansen av rycket men klarade att stå tack vare Edwards järngrepp om mig.

"Det där är Jason", sa han och dansade lugnt vidare.

**Vad tyckte du? Det sög, eller hur? Näe, men seriöst, Review. **


End file.
